Harmless Fun
by little elegance
Summary: They're just two boys scratching an itch, or so Trunks insists. Why overcomplicate things? Trunks/Goten. Based on a prompt from the dragonkink meme.


"I had fun tonight, Goten." The blonde girl stood just outside the door of the Son household, shuffling her feet and looking up at her date with a light pink flushing her cheeks. She fiddled with a capsule between her fingers. "Your mom is a really good cook. Tell her again how much I appreciate her having me over." She licked her lips expectantly.

"She likes you," Goten said, leaning an arm against the outside of the house, right to the side of her head. He used his other hand to take hers.

"And you?"

Goten leaned in close, a breath away from her. "I think you're pretty great, too, Peara." He brushed his lips against hers and they shared a kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. Peara had turned an even darker shade and she was grinning uncontrollably.

"I...my mom and dad are expecting me home soon. I should-" She giggled, giving him another quick kiss, then threw her capsule at the ground. "We still on for the movie this weekend?"

"Definitely!" Goten said, waving goodbye as she climbed into her car. He smiled to himself as he walked back inside, past where his mother was doing dishes and down the hall to his bedroom. Peara was such a nice girl. She was smart and kind, and she made Goten feel...special. Even his mom liked her. They had just started going out, but Goten was sure it was going somewhere.

"Finally. I thought she'd never leave."

Goten's bedroom window was open, and his lavender-tressed best friend was sprawled across his mattress, flipping though a schoolbook with a look of chronic boredom on his face. He threw the book through the air, the pages fluttering as it fell to the floor. Trunks pulled himself up to sit on his knees to look at Goten.

"Trunks," Goten said. "What are you doing here? Did you come through the window?"

Trunks shrugged, moving to the side and patting the bed. "Tell me about your date!" he said with mock excitement. "Was she just wonderful, the kindest, sweetest, prettiest girl in the world? Did your mom like her? Are you two gonna go _steady_?" He rolled his eyes as his friend sat next to him, plopping down onto his back and pushing a single bare foot against Goten's shoulder.

"Don't be mean," Goten said. "She's a really nice girl. You'd like her."

"Oh, I'm sure I would," Trunks teased, pushing his foot up further so his toes pressed into Goten's cheek. Goten slapped it away lightly, and Trunks kicked him in the shoulder, just as gently. "You sure do seem to. Have you two done it yet?"

"_Trunks._"

"What? It's just us guys here. I'll never tell." Goten frowned and turned his head away. Sighing heavily, Trunks pulled himself up and sat his chin down on his shoulder. "Don't be so uptight, Goten. I was just teasing you. Am I not allowed to do that anymore? I'm sure she's perfectly nice. Goten. Don't have a cow."

"Why are you here, Trunks?"

Trunks rolled his eyes again, pushing Goten's hair aside and leaning close to his neck. "I think you know why I'm here," he said, pressing a hot kiss to the other boy's throat. "Don't you want to relieve even a little tension after your chaste date with sweet Peara?" Goten sucked in a shuddery breath, trying to restrain a moan. Trunks reached for his belt and ripped it off, busting through the loops of his jeans.

Goten turned his head and captured the other boy's lips completely, pushing him back into the pillows, trapping Trunks between the headboard and his own body. He pulled down on the boy's lavender hair, leaving his entire neck exposed. Goten ran his lips over it, nipping at the skin right by his collar bone, causing Trunks to groan and buck his hips up. Goten laughed, rubbing a hand up Trunks's clothed thigh. He ran a thumb over the button of his pants, encircling it but not undoing it.

"Don't fuck around," Trunks said, breathing heavy next to Goten's ear.

"I thought that's what you came here for?" Goten's voice was innocent as he swiftly unlooped the button and yanked down the zipper. He could feel Trunks's cock hard, pushing against the constraints of his boxers. He ran his palm over it through the cloth, and his friend moaned and pulled him into a kiss in return. Their tongues lashed together and Trunks pulled him into him, biting on his button lip, leaving it bright red with his teeth.

Goten smiled as he pulled back, straddling Trunks's waist, watching his best friend return the grin. He blinked and unsuccessfully tried to blow his purple hair from in front of his eyes. With a soft laugh, Goten brushed it away for him, his fingers lingering a little too gently on the side of the other boy's face. Trunks pulled away.

"Cut it out," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "Go back to- go back to what you were doing before."

"I thought you were here to relieve _my_ tension." Goten gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he reached to unbutton his own pants, quickly discarding them and throwing them across the room. He quickly followed this up with his shirt. Trunks found his hands instantly drawn to Goten's hips, his thumbs hooking under the band of his boxers, pads of his fingers pressing into the warmth of his bare skin.

"What do you want, then?" he asked, trying to regain control of the situation, leaning close so that Goten could feel his hot breath through the cotton. He gave a soft kiss through the cloth, and Goten gripped onto his shoulders.

"Trunks."

"Yeah, you have to ask me," Trunks said, running his thumbs back and forth teasingly.

"_Trunks._"

"What?" Now Trunks wore the smirk, that is, until Goten grabbed the back of his hair and gave it a tug, forcing him to look up into his face. The raw look of desire on the younger boy's face wiped away any arrogance Trunks had been feeling in teasing Goten. He just felt something different, something that bubbled in the bottom of his stomach that made him either want to kiss Goten or punch him in the face. He wasn't sure. He settled instead for ripping down his boxers and taking Goten all the way into his face.

The dark-haired boy almost fell over on top of Trunks at the feel of his mouth closing around him. Trunks ran his tongue along the shaft as he pulled all the way off, the pushed back down again. Goten was panting heavily, gripping the skin of Trunks's upper back as he sucked up and down his length. Soon he felt the pressure begin to build. Unconsciously, he began to move his hips, fucking Trunks's mouth until it all finally exploded, orgasm rushing down on Goten as he filled the backed of Trunks's throat. He immediately rolled onto his back, breathing heavily, letting his cock rest against his bare stomach. He glanced over at Trunks just as he was sitting up and wiping off his mouth with a smile. Just the sight of it made Goten start to harden again, made him want to go further than they ever had before.

"Well, you look like you enjoyed yourself," Trunks said. "Rest up fast; it's my turn."

He settled down next to Goten's body as they both took a moment breath, though, resting almost on top of each other like Goten could remember doing as small children. It was- comforting. Everything about Trunks was comfortable. He had always felt to Goten like almost an extension of himself.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

"Why did you come here?"

Trunks rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one arm. "Um, have you gone stupid or something? I think it's kind of obvious what we've been doing."

Goten pulled a hand over his face, raking it back through his hair. He wouldn't look at Trunks, preferring to focus his gaze on the spinning ceiling fan instead. "I know, I know, but...why me? I'm sure you could find plenty of people to do this with. I mean, you're smart and funny and...handsome. Why come here and mess around with me?"

Trunks heaved a sigh, pulling himself up and looking down at Goten's nervous face. "You _have_ gone stupid. Because you're my best friend. Why would I want to run around with some random strangers when you're right here? We're friends. It's harmless." He flopped back down on the mattress. "Stop overthinking things."

"What if-" There was a substantial pause during which everything was very quiet, during which the two boys could only hear the whirring of the fan, the night noises outside and the far away sound of dishes being washed in the sink. Goten shifted, pulling farther away from Trunks. "What if- I mean, is that the only reason? Because we're friends?"

"Goten. You're seriously not going there, are you?" There was a beat, then Trunks started laughing. "Wow, really? Goten, don't be weird. You always get so weird about things. We're just having fun." After a moment, Goten started to laugh along with him, though his did not sound quite so convinced.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Goten said, scratching his head. "Just having a weird moment, I guess."

"Besides, I thought you were all wacky for this sweet girl," Trunks said. "Fifteen minutes ago you were on about how you liked her _so_ much."

Goten felt himself blush, which felt sort of silly for the situation he was in. He lowered his gaze again, looking at Trunks out of the side of his eye. At some point Goten wasn't exactly sure, he had thrown his shirt off, too, leaving him in just the pants that were undone and falling half off his hips. His hair was back in his face and he was just a little bit sweaty. Goten gulped and felt his blush go deeper. "I like her, yeah..." he started. "But I don't...Trunks, I don't lo-"

He looked back up at Trunks, who had gone kind of white from the direction this conversation was going. Slowly, Trunks reached for the zip of his pants and pulled it up, then turned his concentration to finding his t-shirt on the floor.

"Actually, I should probably go," he mumbled. "It's getting really late."

"Trunks-"

"I _said_ it's getting late, Goten. Just- let it go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Goten started to protest again, but recognized the scrunched up scowl on his friend's face- the one where he was actually upset but didn't want to admit it. He decided not to press the issue any further, and gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay. See you, man." It wasn't until after Trunks flew off through his window that Goten let himself fall back into the mattress, face-first. He knew that his friend wasn't being completely honest with him, but he also knew that the guy was completely impossible to get through to sometimes. All he could really do was wait.


End file.
